The Story Of Maya And Josh
by hopewings6
Summary: There was only one guy that truly made Maya feel that gooey romantic feeling. The one she called boing
1. Maya's story

**The story of Maya and Josh**

 **The gang is in their 20s**

The story of Maya and Josh or boing as she so affectionately calls him dates back to when Riley and Maya were six. It was Josh's ninth birthday and with Riley declaring Maya her honorary sister she naturally came along.

It was love at first sight or more like push for Maya. Well more like defending Riley's honor when Josh was trying to show off for his friends and slightly pushed Riley down. And with her clumsy legs she fell right over angering Maya.

She smiled at Riley helping her up and turned towards Josh pushing him down and sitting on him until he apologized. He didn't so she stayed on him until Eric came out. Eric finding it pretty funny snapped their picture and made Maya help Josh up resulting in her dropping him again from feeling a weird sensation she never felt before shoot up her arm.

She knew he had to have felt it too since when she helped him up a second time he looked at his fingers touching them to his face. During his party she would watch him and if he ever caught her she would cross her eyes and stick out her tongue.

Over the years Maya finally figured out what the weird sensation was. It wasn't weird at all it was magical in her eyes. Something she never felt with anyone in her life apart from Riley but that was a whole different feeling.

Everytime Maya would see him it's like her brain went to mush and she got crazier and crazier around him. So much so that she always got weak in the knees and would jump on his back.

She thought she felt it with Lucas in middle school entering into a triangle with Riley. But she quickly figured out those feelings were of the annoyance variety. Everytime he held her hand to even something out or talked she wanted to pour a smoothie over his head.

No. The only one that gave her those crazy toe curling heart fluttering feelings belong to none other than Joshua boing Matthews. She was over the moon with crazy happiness when he told her in high school he play the long game but somewhere along the lines he stop.

Resulting in Maya giving up the thought of a someday with him. Until her twenty first birthday a day they shared a first kiss. But unfortunately for her Josh pretended it never happened. So Maya being Maya took that kiss along with him and stuff them deep down in her dungeon of sadness and moved on.

Which brings us to last summer when she was taking an art/photography class. Everything was going good she had met a guy the same age as Josh in her class that didn't care about age. She was finally happy with a guy who although didn't give her that magical tingling feeling he was there for her.

Everything was perfect until Josh joins the class doing everything in his power to distract her and tell her that the guy she was with wasn't the right guy. Maya tried ignoring him which just resulted in Josh trapping them in a closet. Arguing with her until she snapped saying who was right for her then.

He didn't respond just kissed her sending her over the edge of sanity. Everything she felt for him came rushing back which was something she wished never happened. Since after that they broke apart just as his girlfriend opened the door rescuing them.

Now here she was becoming that gooey sappy romantic she always made fun of with her friends. She had told Riley what happened and how she didn't know what to do since Josh was still with that girl and that she broke up with the guy she was seeing.

Riley told her maybe she should finally tell him how she felt about him and if he didn't make a move or tell her he felt the same she could finally move on. Have the closure she so desperately needed. So Maya did just that instead of talking she was going to write her feeling down hoping he understood.

But she never sent the letter to him. She was going to She had muster all the courage she could and knocked on his door letter in hand. But his girlfriend answers in only a sweater asking if she could help her. Maya shoved the letter in her pocket when Josh appears behind her asking what she was doing there.

She lied and said Riley had told her to meet her since she was going to be at his place and when Josh called Riley Maya thought for sure she was caught. But Riley being the loyal best friend apologies and says she forgot to tell her she changed where they were meeting.

Maya smiles at the couple walking down the street and ripping the letter in half tossing it in the trash. Swearing Riley to ring power to never bring it up which she never did.

Maya sat in front of her easel and sighed she didn't know what was wrong with her. It's the yucky love stuff that has you all crazy Hart. She thought to herself flicking purple paint at her canvas.

It had been a couple of weeks and although was still a little heartbroken she managed to find some closure or attempted to. She met with Riley at the bakery telling her she was in a rut.

And the only way to get out of it was to completely cut Josh out of her life until she knew her heart was protected from getting smushed like a grape. Riley gives her a small smile telling her she would stand behind her with whatever she wanted to do and her uncle was an idiot.

Maya laughed as she felt a renewed sense of something she wasn't sure of but she was ready to move on. Riley suggested they celebrate the moment with smoothies and cake not knowing someone overheard their conversation.

Maya spun for Riley showing her the dress she had bought for her upcoming date. She was excited which was unexpected but she hadn't seen Josh in a month and a half and she was feeling okay with that.

"Peaches that dress is gorgeous." Riley tells her over FaceTime. Maya smiles looking towards her front door when she hears the doorbell. "Okay that Vince I'll call you later with the details. Bye."

She hangs up grabbing her purse and coat opening her front door not seeing anyone but a bouquet of Lilys and a note with her name on it. The handwriting looked familiar but she couldn't think of from where she seen it before. Before she has a chance to open the letter Vince shows up with roses.

She goes on her date but she wasn't really in it since she was thinking about the note finally figuring out who's handwriting it belong to. "This was fun I hope we can do it again." Vince tells her kissing her cheek as they walk to her door.

She smiles telling him she would call him and goes inside her apartment. She takes off her coat and shoes seeing the flowers and note still where she left them. She takes her hair out going to her fridge pouring herself some wine.

She sits on her couch grabbing her sketch pad but couldn't help glancing at the counter. "Stop looking at me." She tells the flowers and note. She downs her wine putting her cup in the sink and taking the note to bed with her.

She put it on her bed as she changed into her pajamas wanting and not wanting to open it. She stands at the end of her bed with her hands on her hips tempted to call Riley but seen it was way after midnight and she knew huckleberry wouldn't wake her up. Not after the last time and Riley threw up on him after midnight margaritas.

Maya picked up the letter putting it on her desk and went to bed. At least she tried but could hear the letter calling her name. She sits up turning her light on and grabbing and opening it.

"Okay I got here as quickly as I could just had to give Lucas a little squeeze before I came over." Riley tells her smiling as she opens the door. "Gross riles I don't need to know what you and ranger rick do in the morning."

Riley blushes shaking her head at Maya hitting her with a pillow. "Okay so why did you bay window me over here?" Riley asked as Maya hands her the letter. "Go ahead read it." Maya tells her as Riley seen who it was from.

 _Maya,_

 _I know what you want to say that day you came to my place. I'm not ashamed to admit I seen you toss something in the trash and went and got it. I didn't know that's how you felt or at least I didn't want to admit I didn't know._

 _But I do and I feel the same way always have I was just to big of a moron to let myself feel something. I remember those tingles too I always get them around and only you._

I also heard what you said to Riley at the bakery.

 _If you still feel something for me and I'm not to late meet me at the bakery tomorrow at seven. I'll be waiting._

 _Josh_

Riley folds the letter back up looking at Maya and then at the time. It was still early and she had to admit she was still rooting for her uncle to wise up. "What are you going to do?" Riley asked as Maya chewed her nail.

She didn't know what she was going to do. On one hand a part of he was ecstatic he felt something for her and another part wasn't. She just wasn't sure what part would win out in the end.

Josh looked at the bakery door everytime he heard it open. His heart sped up everytime he seen a head of blond hair walk by or walk inside thinking it was her. He looks at his watch and seen it was six forty five and no sign of Maya yet.

He sighs looking down at his smoothie swirling his straw in his cup. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't see someone sit across from him. He looks up and couldn't help smiling at her. "This doesn't mean what you think it means." Maya tells him trying to not smile.

Josh chuckles nodding his head inching his hand closer to hers that was on the table. "What does it mean then?" He asked touching her pinkie with his. Maya looks down at their hands and bites her lip.

"Well it means I was in the mood for a smoothie and this place has excellent ones." She smiled letting him move over to her side of the booth. "So where do we go from here?" He asked brushing the hair back from her face and cupping her cheek.

"Well that depends?" Josh smiles looking at Maya. "On what?" He whispers moving closer to her lips. "On if you plan to hurry up and kiss me boing."

He chuckles and whispers I can do that right before kissing her.

 **First time writing something like this for Maya and Josh hope you enjoy.**


	2. Josh's story

**Josh's side**

 **A reviewer wished to see Josh's side of the story so here it is hopefully not disappointed with it. Enjoy.**

For Josh the start of the story of Maya and him went a little differently than Maya's version. He'll admit he did feel those tingles the day they first touched but at nine years old the first thing he really felt was embarrassment. His friends teased him the rest of his birthday about the little blond girl that sat on him.

Although embarrassed he was still intrigued by her. Stealing the occasional glance during his party. He noticed too whenever he look her way if she was already looking his way she would cross her eyes and stick out her tongue making him smile.

As they got older and he got to know her more he still felt those tingles. He didn't know what they meant since he only ever felt them with Maya. He thought maybe he was allergic to her when he was younger and tried to stay away from her.

But he remembered something Cory use to tell him since he was little.

Cory use to tell him did he want to meet his Topanga one day. Of course he did. He knew at an early age he wanted the love he saw from his parents and most importantly what his brother and sister in law had. Someone he could have a meaningful conversation with.

So as he got older he searched for it but couldn't seem to find that one who made him feel something. Not like Maya did. He'll admit in the beginning as he was in high school and would visit he did flirt with her.

She had like he told her grown up gorgeous and anybody with eyes could see and wouldn't be able to deny it. Not even him when he was around her stealing his regular glances with her.

His heart beat a little faster and his cheeks got a little redder when she told him she was in it for the long game. But he also knew nothing could happen he was three years older and even though he saw her as a gorgeous girl he did still see her as his niece's best friend.

So unintentionally he would dismiss her and never get to close even though when he visit with his brother she jump on his back sending shivers down his spine and tingles up his arms causing his heart to beat faster. It always amazes him he never dropped her the way he got when she did that.

He always tried pushing her out his head but she had become a permanent resident in his mind. He thought about her so much he called a girl he was on a date with her name.

He thought about asking her out after she confessed liking him when she visit him in college with Riley. He was starting to see her in a different light she was growing up and he had taken notice. He saw a mature side to the gorgeous girl and he wanted to get to know her better.

But he doesn't when he finds out she started to have feelings for the cowboy. He heard about the Texas trip and gritted his teeth and would clench his fist when he listen to Auggie's podcast discussing the newly developed triangle.

After that he stayed away trying to put the feelings he felt away. But like always they didn't actual stay gone. Resulting in him agreeing when Topanga asked him to help supervise them on the field trip to the ski lodge.

His heart and face would betray him when Topanga announced he was coming along and Maya who he found out was having an identity crisis got excited like she use to. He stayed away from her as he seen her struggle with the whole triangle with her best friend.

He could see from all his years of watching people especially her when she was around her heart wasn't in it for the reason she originally thought. When they finally did talk and she pointed out they were still holding hands he didn't know what to say.

She looked at him with those blue eyes and that smile he couldn't think. So he agrees to playing the long game with her. Something he knew both were hoping wouldn't last very long so they could get to their someday.

But as time went on and he spent less time with her or seeing her the dream of a someday was moving farther and farther. It was his own fault college got tougher and he spent most of his time with study groups.

There he met a girl who made him laugh didn't give him those awesome spine tingling feelings he got with Maya. He started dating her trying to make it work to find something with her.

But nothing could keep Maya from his mind and make him do crazy things take for example her twenty first birthday. Everything that happened was his fault he saw how gorgeous she looked and noticed he wasn't the only one noticing her.

He tried to keep his distance from her that night especially since he was pretty drunk. But faith had other plans and they ended up sharing a kiss. A first kiss at that and like an idiot he saw the look on Maya's face after so he tried pretending a kiss they shared didn't happen.

He didn't want to but he realized it was a mistake not that he kissed her but that was how it happened. He wanted something more special for their first kiss and he had hoped she didn't remember but she did. He really had no good excuse for it.

He knew he would always remember since Riley took it upon herself to kick him in the shins everyday after it happened. He also had to watch Maya move on from him when he told he was to old for her. An old excuse he was using to justify why he pretended not to remember their shared kiss.

But that excuse didn't really help when he found out she was in a summer class and met someone his age. Who treated her like he always wanted to if he got the chance. He joined the class trying to get her attention even though she was with someone.

She had told him leave her alone and didn't he have a girlfriend. But he didn't anymore they broke up before summer started.

He tried to appeal to Riley's romantic side but she was siding with Maya. So he went to the next gooey romantic he knew the cowboy. Which was worse since he told him corner her and make her talk to him. That just ended up with them once again kissing and getting found by his ex girlfriend.

He foolishly got back together with her thinking Maya was still with that guy and felt like an idiot when he found out they broke up. He stayed together with that girl thinking maybe Maya and him weren't meant to be but she shows up at his door one day looking for Riley making him rethink things.

He knew that had to be a lie since Riley gets a little squeaky when she lies. He also seen Maya rip something up tossing it. He dug it out seeing it was a letter addressed to him. He read it and felt like the biggest moron in the world.

Here was a girl who wasn't one to really express what she was feeling and yet when she did both times were with him. She wrote about feeling those tingles he felt too and how she was sure she never feel those crazy tingles with anyone but him.

He broke up with his girlfriend who knew he loved Maya and she had seen it. He told her he didn't love Maya but she told him if he could see the way he reacted when she was around he would know.

It takes him a couple of weeks to realize she was right he did love her. He missed her like crazy too since it seemed she was avoiding him. He sat at the bakery thinking of ways to tell her how he felt writing down his feelings only to toss them.

He had just ripped up draft number twenty when he sees her walk in with Riley and sit behind him. He was going to make himself known but he heard what she said. It crushed him to hear the girl he loved saying she was finally going to move on from him.

He however didn't blame her for doing it he gave her every reason to do so. He let her go even though she was never really his to begin with. But a visit to Cory and seeing them play the family game with Ava wanting to play the long game. He realized he couldn't give her up without a fight.

So he went home that night finally finding the words he wanted and buying her her favorite flowers he left them at her door. He was afraid to wait there with them thinking maybe she wouldn't read the note.

So there he sat in the bakery waiting for his little ferret to show. The closer it got to being the meeting time he didn't think she would but she surprised him just like always.

"This doesn't mean what you think it means." Maya tells him trying to not smile.

Josh chuckles nodding his head inching his hand closer to hers that was on the table. "What does it mean then?" He asked touching her pinkie with his hoping she didn't move her hand away. Maya looks down at their hands and bites her lip.

"Well it means I was in the mood for a smoothie and this place has excellent ones." She smiled letting him move over to her side of the booth. "So where do we go from here?" He asked brushing the hair back from her face and cupping her cheek.

"Well that depends?" Josh smiles looking at Maya. "On what?" He whispers moving closer to her lips. "On if you plan to hurry up and kiss me boing."

He chuckles and whispers I can do that right before kissing her. Letting the tingles he only felt for the girl in front of him take over and ending their long game.


End file.
